


That's why you shouldn't buy old cars... or maybe exactly why you should?

by damiensirius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sam Imagine, Sex, Smut, blowjob, i don't have a life, idk - Freeform, imagine, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dammit! Not now!" You look down on the steering wheel of your old car and hit it once with your hand. Exactly now, when it's raining like hell, this old pile of scrap had to conk out. Your knowledge about cars didn't reach further than just trying to start the engine new a couple of times, but this didn't work.<br/>You thought about calling a breakdown service, but you didn't have money for this. Mike could help you with his truck, but he wasn't in town until tomorrow evening. So what else could you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's why you shouldn't buy old cars... or maybe exactly why you should?

"Dammit! Not now!" You look down on the steering wheel of your old car and hit it once with your hand. Exactly now, when it's raining like hell, this old pile of scrap had to conk out. Your knowledge about cars didn't reach further than just trying to start the engine new a couple of times, but this didn't work.  
You thought about calling a breakdown service, but you didn't have money for this. Mike could help you with his truck, but he wasn't in town until tomorrow evening. So what else could you do?  
You even considered sleeping in your car, but it was freezing cold, so you decided that you'd rather walk those few miles home than staying in the car and freeze all night long. You search for your flashlight in the glove compartment and when you have it, you leave the car. Only seconds later, you're practically soaked in water.  
You swear, but trudge forward through the streets.  
About half an hour later, suddenly a motorcycle stops beside you.  
You frown and look at it, slowly bringing some distance between you and the driver, so you could run away if it was a creep. The driver shoves the visor of his helmet up.  
"Hey, you need a ride?" He looks at you for a moment and frowns. "(Y/n)?" he asks surprised.  
You walk closer and look closer at his face. "Sam?" you ask surprised, when you recognize him.  
You met Sam a few months ago on a party and... you two had a really good time together. But unfortunately your sister had an outburst and you had to leave before you and Sam could really get started. "Yeah. Never thought I'd see you again. So... you need a ride?"  
You smile. "That'd be awesome."  
Sam gets off his Motorcycle and takes off his jacket. "Here. Take it."  
"What? No. Keep it. I'm okay."  
He looks at you like he was saying 'yeah sure, tell me more' and then he wraps his jacket around you. You sigh, but then pull it on and close it. It's way too big for you, but therefore warm and comfy.  
Sam pulls off his helmet and reaches it to you.  
"No way," you say. "You won't see anything without your helmet when you have all the rain in your eyes. Keep it." Before he can say something you walk past him to the motorcycle.  
"Fine," he sighs then and follows you. "So, where do you life?"  
When you say him your address, he frowns. "Would it be okay for you, if we'd go to me? It's closer."  
"Sure," you say and shrug.  
"Good."  
He sits down on the motorcycle and you climb behind him and ties your arms around his waist. When he drives off, you press your face on his back to hide from the rain. Nevertheless, both of you are totally soaked when he stood the motorcycle a few minutes later.  
"My apartment is in the second floor," Sam says. "You can already go inside, I'll just bring the motorcycle to the garage and come then."  
"Okay, thanks." You go inside and walk upstairs to the second floor, where you wait in front of his apartment. Water drops from your hair and your clothes on the floor and when Sam comes a minute later, there is already a small puddle on the floor.  
He runs his hand through his wet hair and smirks at you while he opens the door. "You want to take a shower? I'm sure you are cold."  
"Oh my god that'd be heavenly!" Sam laughs briefly. "Okay, the bathroom is right there. Towels and stuff you'll find in there."  
"Thank you, Sam!" You hurry to the bathroom and strip off your wet clothes before you step under the hot shower. It feels incredibly good, finally getting warm again.  
You don't dare to really think it, but the whole time you kinda wish he'd join you. But he doesn't.  
When you step out of the shower, you somewhat dry your hair with a towel and then wrap it around your body. You leave the bathroom and Sam just comes towards you.  
"You can go to my room and take some clothes from me. I'll go take a shower too. If you want you can take some food or something to drink from the kitchen."  
"Okay, thank you."  
You need a moment to find his room and when you enter it you just stand in the doorway for a moment and look around. It's a little bit messy, but not much. Just some clothes laying on the floor and some empty cans on the nightstand.  
You go to the wardrobe and look through it, before you pull out a long-sleeved plaid shirt and put it on. Due to his height, it reaches almost to your knees and so you decide to waive underwear.  
You're not hungry or thirsty, so you just walk a bit around in his room and look out of the window. It's still raining really hard and by now it had become a real thunderstorm. You love this kind of weather and so you just stand in front of the window and look outside until you suddenly feel Sam's hands on your waist. You wince and look back to him. How can such a huge guy, walk so quiet?!  
"I love thunderstorms," he just says and looks out the window.  
"Me too." You turn back around and for a while you two just look out the window, his hands still on your waist.  
"Do you want me to sleep on the couch or can I stay here?" Sam asks after a while.  
"You stay here of course," you say.  
"Good." Sam walks to the bed. You turn around and just look at him, walking to the bed and sitting down. He only wears some boxer briefs and his toned body looks incredibly handsome.  
He raises an eyebrow. "Are you just gonna stand there and look at me all night?" he asks then.  
"Thought about it for a moment," you smirk and then go to the bed and crawl past him to the other side of the bed.  
When you sit down, the shirt slips up and Sam notices, before you pull it back down again.  
"No underwear?" he asks and raises an eyebrow.  
"A good boy wouldn't just touch a helpless girl," you just say and smirk at him.  
"Good thing I'm not a good boy," Sam says, but despite his words, he doesn't do anything but just turn on the TV.  
You scoff. "Really?!"  
"Yes."  
"Ugh." You roll your eyes and then take the remote out of his hands and surf through the channels until you find something good to watch.  
"Family Guy? Really?" Sam says little enthusiastic.  
"Unless you got something better to do," you smirk and raise your eyebrows.  
"You're a little tease," Sam says and smirks back at you, running his fingers through your still wet hair. When his hand lays on the back of your head, he suddenly pulls you closer and kisses you passionately.  
You moan quietly and bury your fingers in his wavy hair, greedily pulling him closer.  
"Been waiting for this since this damn party," Sam mumbles against your skin, when his kisses wander to your neck. He grabs your thighs and pulls you on his lap. His hands grab your legs firmly and his thumbs draw small circles on the inside of your thighs, slowly wandering closer to your middle. You almost jump when his fingers arrive there, his thumb pressing precisely on this sensitive spot of yours.  
He lets his thumb circle around your clit, continuing to kiss you, until you're already so close to your climax, your thighs start to shake.  
You bury your fingers in his hair and pull him closer to kiss him, while you move your hips greedily against his hand. Sam's hand brushes over your breast, fondling your nipple through your - or much more his - shirt and in this moment your climax hits you. A loud moan escapes your lips and your whole body trembles. You fall against Sam's chest and he holds you tight, cushioning your trembles with his body.  
Without giving you any time to recover from the orgasm, he lays you down on your back and starts unbuttoning your shirt, while he presses hot open-mouth kisses on your neck. His hands glide over your hips and your waist, before he softly cups your breasts. He gently circles his thumbs over your hard nipples and then lowers his mouth to your soft skin and sucks first the left and then the right between his lips and teases them with his tongue.  
You moan and squirm under his touches, pressing your body greedily against his. Sam's kisses wander down over your body, sucking and licking all your sensitive spots.  
He rubs his scruffy cheek over the inside of your thigh and nibbles softly on your skin.  
You just watch him, eyes wide open, trying to hold back your moan, when he presses his lips on your middle and sucks on your clit. At the same time he gently pushes two fingers inside you.  
"You're so wet," he growls, breathing hot air over your most sensitive spot. "So ready, just for me."  
His tongue flicks over your clit, teasing the sensitive knit of nerves and moving his fingers so cunningly inside you that he doesn't need long to bring you to the edge of an orgasm again. "Dammit, Sam, please," you moan and bury your fingers in his thick hair. Aimlessly pulling on it but at the same time holding his head in place. "Please!"  
Only a few more movements from his tongue and his fingers are needed, before you explode in an orgasm, even more intense than the last. You scream out his name, your body trembling and your fingers clench his hair firmer.  
"Oh Sam," you moan when you are able to speak again. "This... this was just incredible."  
Sam smirks and moves his face up to yours and kisses you passionate. "Oh baby," he mumbles against your lips. "I'm only getting started."

_______

  
You roll both of you around, so you sit on top of him and kiss him greedily, your hands gliding down over his toned body, feeling his muscles quiver under your touch.  
Sam grabs your butt and presses you down on him, moaning when he grinds his erection against you. You slowly move back, placing kisses over his chest and his stomach, before you grab the waistband from his boxer briefs and pull them down.  
"Impressive," you just say when you free his rock-hard erection. Sam laughs, but his laugh goes under in a moan when you slowly lick over the underside of his cock. You enjoy his salty taste on your tongue and continue teasing him, before you eventually close your lips around his tip.  
Sam moans your name and buries his fingers in your hair when you slowly suck him deeper.  
"So good," he groans. His hips move against you; you press your hands down on his hips, so he won't choke you. Actually you've never been a fan of blowjobs, but you like seeing how Sam reacts to this. His eyes are shut and he bites his lower lip trying to hold back moans. - Unsuccessful.  
Sam moans your name and pulls lightly on your hair to pull your head back. "Wait, you... ahh... you have to stop or I... _ohmygod_ ," he groans when you swallow him down completely before you pull your head back.  
You slowly make your way towards his face, placing openmouthed kisses all over his muscular chest. When you nibble on his neck, he pulls you eagerly up to his face and kisses you passionately.  
Sam interrupts the kiss, but just to say: "My nightstand. Top drawer."  
You frown for a moment, but then you bend over to open the drawer. When you see the box of condoms it makes sense. You pull one out of it and open the wrapping and move back, so you sit on his thighs. Slowly, you bend down and press a kiss right on the place under his navel before you roll the condom down over his dick. Sam grabs your hips and pulls you up again. A long drawn moan escapes your lips when you glide down on him and feel him inside you. It feels so good having him inside you; he fills you out completely, stretching you, but not uncomfortable at all.  
Sam's hands clasp your hips; his fingers digging deep in your flesh when you start moving.  
"So good," Sam moans and his hands grip firmer when he forces you to move faster. "So tight."  
You place your hands on his shoulders, moving your hips faster. His hands glide over your body, he cups your breasts and pinches and drags your nipples. With a loud moan your head falls back, your hips moving uncontrollably, Sam's body bucking up against yours. There is no rhythm in your moves, just the desperate need to touch and feel.  
Only on the edge of your mind you notice that you're probably hurting Sam with your fingernails digging into his shoulders, but he doesn't protest and even if, you doubt that you would be able to control this. "So close," Sam groans and his fingers grasp your thighs. You don't feel any different. Your climax is so close, you feel like you'll lose it every second. "So close," he groans again. "I'm gonna-" He cries out your name when he comes, his hips bucking up so far, he lifts your still uncontrollably moving body up.  
Your own climax follows only seconds later. Fingers clenching into Sam's shoulders, hips moving faster, trying to hold on the orgasm as long as possible. Your whole body trembles when the muscles in your legs go limp and you can't manage to continue moving. For a while you just sit there, still propped up on your hands on his chest, just enjoying the afterglow before you eventually climb down from him - more awkward than you'd wanted to - and lay down next to him.  
Sam takes off the condom and bends over to toss it in the trashcan, before he lays back down and pulls you tight to his chest.  
"That was amazing," you mumble against his skim and press a small kiss on his jawline.  
"It was," he agrees and then smirks when he looks at you. "I knew you were a screamer."  
You feel how you blush. "Have I really been this loud?"  
"Yes," he grins and kisses you. "But I like it." His lips trail to your neck. "Then I know you like it."  
"I did," you just say and pull his head back up so you can kiss him on the lips.  
"Me too," he says. "You can call me from now on when your car has a breakdown if you want to. I pick you up voluntarily."


End file.
